


Percy Jackson and the Daughter of the Sea

by Omicronbsk17



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-28 11:22:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8443966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omicronbsk17/pseuds/Omicronbsk17
Summary: Percy Thought Maybe after defeating gaia he could settle down and have a somewhat normal life with his girlfriend Annabeth but when your a child of a god you just cant do normal. when a disaster strikes it will call into question everything he knows about himself (alt-universe after house of Hades) Slightly based off hearth off the sea by lady necromancer Some chapters are short





	1. Despair

**Author's Note:**

> Authors note:
> 
> I do not own Percy Jackson or anything associated with it Rick Riordan This is slightly based off hearth off the sea by lady necromancer in its bass concept but i am not having Puke (Percy x Luke Rommance) because 1)This is set in an after Hero's of Olympus and luke is dead 2)it sounds like someone being sick

(Percy's P.O.V.)

My Name was Perseus Jackson, I am the half-blood son of Sally Jackson and the god Poseidon. Or at least that's what I thought until a couple of months ago that is.

It was just after me and 6 other half-bloods returned from are quest to stop gia the earth mother from returning I myself fell into tartarise after Annabeth (my Girlfriend by the way). Well I won't go into too much detail about that. We had just returned and Annabeth and I were going to my house to stay before we decided what to do as we wanted to leave camp half-blood to try and lead a somewhat normal life together without getting constantly attacked by monsters and being made to go on dangerous and sometimes fatal quests, we should have realised that by then that the fates wouldn't let me live an anywhere near normal life than Dionysus would stop being such a fucking foulmouthed sarcastic bitch of an alcoholic.

We were walking to my mother's apartment when we heard a high pitched scream coming out of it. I screamed "MOTHER".

I started running as fast as I could towards the apartment. As I bolted through the downstairs door I uncapped a ballpoint pen, the hallway glowed as my pen morphed into my sword Anaklusmos (riptide), which was made of celestial bronze it was given to me by my father. Well as we neared the top of the stairs the door to my mother's apartment opened and two beautiful ladies stepped out I was fascinated by them at least until one jumped at me talons raised. I brought up riptide instinctively cleaving the lady who I recognised as an empousa in half. As it crumbled into dust I felt something on my neck, a soft jab like two small fangs coming down on my neck, and then I heard a hiss of shock. I turned around and saw the other empousa's fangs on my neck as if she had been about to bit. She had a very shocked look on her face and she has staring at her chest as she exploded into dust. Behind where the empousa had been standing was Annabeth dagger outstretched.

"Thanks" I mumbled

She replied "No Problem Seaweed Brain"

We turned towards the door, I could literally feel Annabeth's fear and dread as we walked into my apartment and saw the horrors behind the door.

As my eyes fell upon the carnage in front of me I fell to my knees, my eyes filling up with tears as my brain processed what I was seeing. My mother lying on the food motionless. As I crawled towards her I saw claw marks all over her face and two puncher wounds where one of the empousai had bitten her. I looked around and saw tables over turned the windows smashed, and what looked like Paul my mother's fiancé's head lying on the floor, god only knows where his body was. There was also a plate of my mums blue chic chip cookies

I heard a coughing sound and I looked down, as I did so my mum's eyes fluttered open.

"Percy" she mumbled weekly.

"Mum" I said in a voice which would have been suitable for that of a dying person because no matter how much I hoped authorise, I knew that's what it was.

"Percy" she continued "I'm sorry".

"For what" I asked confused

"For not telling you" she answered back

"For not telling me what" I said anger replacing my sadness

"Who your parents really are" as she said this the earth began to shake.

With a tone of finality in my voice I said "what do you mean you Are my mum"

Ignoring this she said "I'm sorry, Percy please don't let them find you, please stay at camp and Percy tell Poseidon thanks for letting me look after his d" as she started saying the last word her body went limp and sally Jackson my mother breathed no more. Tear weld in my eyes and as I screamed the water in the taps exploded out and began to fly around me, as the earthquake grew stronger I began to lift off the ground encased once more in a tornado of water.

Then I felt a soft yet strong hand on my shoulder and a heat radiated from it and through my body calming me. I clasped to the ground as my anger at my mother's death faded into grief, the earthquake subsided, and the tornado of water collapsed around me. As I fell to the floor i started sobbing. I suddenly felt the hand move and two arms stretched around me in a hug. I looked up and I began to forget my sadness as a fire light inside me and I went to sleep.


	2. A new prophecy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors note:
> 
> Sorry about the great delay in posting this chapter school just started back up and i have been very busy with homework and revision for exams
> 
> Also unfortunately i do not own Percy Jackson or anything associated with it blad-de-bla Rick Riordan does
> 
> P.S. i HATE disclaimers i need to make it more interesting
> 
> So Without further ado here is chapter 2

(Percy's P.O.V.)

When I woke up I was in a warm comfortable bed, I saw a woman beside me. I was in a dazed state. So when I saw her I thought she was my mum and that all of what had just happened had just been a dream and that when I got up it would be to my mum fussing over me and a warm plat of blue choc chip cookies.

I said "mum"

She jerked if she had just woken up when I spoke.

"Percy" she said hurriedly, It was then that I realised that it couldn't be my mum as her voice was softer and much younger though I couldn't place it. She jumped up and kissed my head before rushing out the room.

I closed my eyes as the sad memories of the previous night hit me; my mother's body in my arms, my step dads head on the floor and what my mother said about not being my mum. As I shook of these thoughts I sat up. I looked around and noticed that I was in a long wooden cabin with several beds. It was then that I realised that I was in the infirmary at camp blood. As I came to this conclusion a large group of people came in. At the head was a tall man with blond hair and a serious face. He came over and said "how are you Percy".

"Fine" I replied sharply, I then asked "why am I hear"

"Don't you remember" the man who I realised was Apollo said sounding concerned.

I looked at him and Sayed "My mother was killed" I looked down as shame filled me as I realised that if I had only managed to get there sooner I could have saved her. As I thought this a women rushed to my side.

she said softly "Shh, Percy it wasn't your fault you couldn't have stopped it". She touched my arm and I felt the same fire I had felt at my mum's apartment burst through me.

I said "Aunt Hestia"

"Yes, Dear" she replied

"Why" I said sadly, "Why did she have to die"

Pulling me into a tight hug she replied "It appears that Gaia made plains so that if you defeated her, then a bounty would be placed on the person that you loved the most", pausing to let me take in what she said, then continuing she said, if you had arrived earlier then it is likely that your companion would have died as well".

I looked at her in shock, I couldn't control myself, my eyes watered, the ocean around the camp started bubbling and I started to hyperventilate, but then I smelled something I knew all to well. Like the ocean breeze on the shore of Montauk, I turned around and saw my father standing there with a sad look upon his face. I got out of bed despite Apollo's futile attempts to stop me and his many complaints about how weak my present state was and ran I to my father and thrust my arms around him pulling him into a hug and placed my head on his chest. My father clearly shocked, smiled and started to pat my back. After a few minutes I pulled back and I looked around and saw who else was in the room, there was my girlfriend Annabeth looking relived that I was alright, behind her stood her mother Athena looking disapprovingly at me and my dad and tapping her foot impatiently. Beside her stood Apollo and his sister Artemis, looking conflicted as to what to think. Leaning upon the entrance to the room was my Ex-Girlfriend and the current oracle Rachel Elizabeth Dare and lastly I saw my mentor and the camps actives director Chiron in his wheelchair.

Apollo filled me in on what had happened whilst I was asleep and how the immense power and energy I had used whilst grieving almost killed me.

I asked Apollo if I could go for a walk outside, he agreed but on the condition that some of the other campers went with me. He then asked Chiron, my father, Athena, and Artemis to accompany him back to Olympus as they had important matters to discuss with the Olympian Council

As we walked around camp we saw an somewhat unusual sight, which in all honesty was the most unexpected and weird thing I have ever seen the Ares campers were running with looks of absolute terror on their faces (Clarisse still being in her P-J's) as we looked one of them tripped up and as he tried to rise he was knocked to the ground by an angry mob, all of who were wearing an odd assortment of pyjamas and armour waving swords, spears, axes and lots of other weapons around over there heads. One of the People from the mob split off from the rest and came across to us. Unlike the rest of the mob this one was in full battle armour and had war paint covering them. When the person was in front of us they took of their helmet. To my shook and confusion it was Piper, she happened to be one of the seven campers who went on the quest to stop Gaia from rising, she also happened to be the head councillor of the Aphrodite cabin. Looking back at the mob I suddenly realised who they must be.

"Wha, Who" I stammered confused.

"Stolls" Piper replied.

Annabeth rolled her eyes and said "Then why are they terrorising the Ares campers".

"Because" said Piper shaking her head "the stolls are nowhere to be found and the armour came from the Ares cabin".

At that second I heard a snickering coming from just behind us we turned to see two heads poking out from a bush from a bush.

One Sayed " Oh, Hey Percy" quietly.

"Conner" I said in a quite exasperated tone

At the mention of one of the Stoll brothers name all the Aphrodite campers locked up with blood thirsty looks on their faces.

I said to the Stolls "run"

The other Stoll, Travis replied "No Shit, Sherlock"

With that the Stolls started running towards the forest with the angry bunch of Aphrodite's kids behind them.

I said "well we won't be seeing them again for some time"

Piper said "there planning on giving them a full makeover" shuddering at the thought.

We heard a faint scream and looking around we saw Travis being dragged feet first by two Aphrodite campers towards there cabin and further away was Conner sitting in a tree as Aphrodite campers started to complain about how they couldn't follow him without damaging their nails. Piper walked casually over to them and Conner yelled "Thank the gods, Piper can you tell these lunatics over here to take a joke".

She looked at him and turning addressed the Aphrodite campers "ok guys be logical" a little glimmer of hope crossed Conner's face at least until Piper said "Don't try to climb the tree, wait for him to come down, setup some tents, he will have to come down for food eventually, we can be patient and we always get what we want.

With that she walked away, after she reached us the conch horn sounded, turning to back to the Aphrodite campers she said "oh and send some of our pictures to our mother".

Once more she began walking towards the dining pavilion, me and Annabeth, (who had only just got me of the ground where I had laying giggling), walked with her. Rachel was already sitting at the head table with Chiron and Mr D who had clearly just came back from the council meeting from the fact that he had falling asleep in his seat.

When we got there it was to an empty Aphrodite table, most of the Ares campers with lipstick and makeup still on their faces, we split up going to sit at our separate tables, Annabeth at Athena's, Piper at Aphrodite's, and me at Poseidon's. Naturally everybody's eyes followed me, when I sat down most of the campers went back to their discussions with each other. We were all about to get our food when Chiron stood up, I noticed Rachel sitting beside him and on his other side Mr D still asleep snoring heavily. Chiron called for us all to be silent as he said "most of you will have heard the unfortunate news concerning one of our numbers relatives, I would like for you all to know that we will not stop until we have tracked down everyone responsible" he stopped for a second, looking sadly at me before continuing "On a happier note the gods will all be visiting this week and you are all to be on your best behaviour, isn't that right Mr D"

Mr D waking slightly replied "yep, listen to the old goat" before going back to sleep. Behind me the campers started discussing about why the gods where coming, groaning sound came from the Apollo cabin as the realised that him coming would mean that they would have to listen to his terrible singing. Blinking in confusion or perhaps exasperation at the camps reaction to the news Chiron sat back down in his chair and gestured for us all to start eating.

It was then that it happened up at the head table Rachel began shaking, she started foaming at the mouth, her eyes becoming slits like that of a snake and becoming a solid dark, moss-like green. Mist billowed out of her mouth, surrounding her as she rose of the ground. And the Oracle Spoke,

"Fire shall sail the seas of stone,

And unravel their fates what is sown,

The goddess of heroes lost now found,

To seek out the Golden Hound,

Six must keep the sky at bay,

One makes their way to an endless day,

Daughter of the sea,

Child of Athena,

Barer of Isis

Wielder of Horus,

Disciple of the hunt,

Warrior of the dead"

And with that Rachel fell to the ground completely unconscious

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok that's it for chapter two, can anyone guess who the halfbloods going on the quest are


	3. The Gods come to Camp

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors note:
> 
> *Disclaimer*
> 
> Door knocks
> 
> wmbsk17: who's there?
> 
> I look out there's man holding sword
> 
> Percy: you don't own me
> 
> wmbsk17: I know that
> 
> Percy: then who are you
> 
> wmbsk17: I'm just a fan righting a fanfic
> 
> Percy: why didn't you say so
> 
> wmbsk17: you're waving a sword in my face
> 
> so yeh i'm not Rick i don't own Percy Jackson
> 
> Well anyway here's chapter 3 enjoy

(Rachel's P.O.V.)

"Is it just me or do people always wind up in the infirmary every time I'm here?" I said, causing everyone to jump.

Chiron turned saying "Rachel, my dear do you remember what happened"

I replied, in my opinion most helpfully "umm I fell over"

Percy said sarcastically "no du"

This comment earning him a look from Chiron which clearly said shut up or else.

Chiron addressed me saying "The gods should be arriving soon, we had best make are way to the pavilion or we'll be late"

Percy looked confused when he said "but Chiron what about the prophesy"

Chiron looked around as I just said "Ohhh" as I realised what must have happened

Again addressing me Chiron said "later, Child"

And with that he started heading to the pavilion, motioning for us to follow.

When we were close we heard the most terrifying and horrific sound, even more terrifying than Apollos signing. We heard for the first time Clarisse laughing, and when entered the pavilion we could see why. In the middle of the pavilion, being paraded around by some Aphrodite campers, wearing a skirt, pink blouse, black knee high boats and enough make up to Echidna look pretty, was no other than Travis Stoll looking very embarrassed. At that moment Percy very discreetly fell over laughing at least until Annabeth kick him in the butt really hard causing him to jump up.

She said "next time I'll am a little bit forward"

Glaring at her with an annoyed look Percy went to his seat.

At that moment a massive bolt of lightning hitting the ground, causing the ground where it hit to explode into dust. When the dust dissipated out walked a rather fat figure robed in white. Over at the Zeus table I heard Jason who was visiting from Camp Jupiter yell "father".

Next to Zeus the ground cracked and out flew Hades followed by his son Nico who landed on his father, causing the campers to burst out laughing. Leaping up looking embarrassed they rushed to their seats.

The Athena campers shocked gasps interrupted the other campers laughter as the liquid in the cups at the Athena table flew out and into one huge ball and a huge man rolled out of it as it crashed to the floor soaking the Athena campers.

"Dad" I heard Percy yelled as he ran up to his father.

"My Child" said Poseidon as he embraced his son.

I muttered under my breath something about show-offs, which earned me some disapproving looks from the three gods.

All the other Gods just strode casually in and went there tables, I bowed to Lord Apollo how nodded at me to sit. Hermes upon looking at his son Travis said, between spurts of laughter "what happened to you and where is your brother"

Travis sighed and said "up a tree" continuing he said "and in answer to what happened" he gestured to the Aphrodite table. Looking at where his son was pointing he strolled angrily over to Aphrodite to have a long conversation with her.

Over at the Aphrodite table, Aphrodite had just noticed the rather large lack of her children, she said to piper" piper dearest, where are the rest of your siblings"

Piper simply said "guarding a tree" shrugging her shoulders.

"And why may I ask are they doing that" Aphrodite replied her eyes narrowing.

At that moment Hermes came over and said "I would like to her this to Piper, pray tell why one of my sons is in a dress.

Aphrodite said "well maybe he decided he doesn't want to be a child of a god with such terrible dress sense"

Before Hermes could react Chiron yelled "Silence"

(Chiron's P.O.V.)

I just yelled for silence, Hermes and Aphrodite staring at each other as Hermes went to his table, I think that if I had not silence them they would have tried rip each other to shreds, then I'd be left to deal with the Stoll's betting pole on who would win, my moneys on Aphrodite.

I spoke "as many of the campers may have heard" I paused to make sure that everyone was listening "last night we received a prophecy from the oracle, Miss Dare if you will

Rachel got up, and taking a scroll out of her pocket recited the prophecy once more

"Fire shall sail the seas of stone,

And unravel their fates what is sown,

The goddess of heroes lost now found,

To seek out the Golden Hound,

Six must keep the sky at bay,

One makes their way to an endless day,

Daughter of the sea,

Child of Athena,

Barer of Isis

Wielder of Horus,

Disciple of the hunt,

Warrior of the dead"

Stopping she looked around at the confused faces of the campers and many off the gods, Aphrodite and Hermes still glaring at each other and Poseidon with a very confused look on his face clutching a woman who I suppose must have been his wife Amphitrite.

Apollo said "is that it" sounding board

I said "indeed that is it"

On those word the campers started having whispered conversations about what the prophecy could mean at least until Percy yelled out "But what does it mean though"

Apollo said "Well its simple, well most of it I think" at that Artemis rolled her eyes. Continuing with an annoyed look at his sister, Apollo said "the last six lines are the most simple as it refers to the six who have to go on the quest"

"Seven" Athena" interrupted

"But it says 'six must keep the sky at bay'" Apollo retorted "why would it be seven"

Smirking Athena replied "in the first line it calls for a child of fire, who will change their fate".

Annabeth added "yes, and I think that the golden hound is referring to the Kuon Khryseos which was put on Crete by Rhea to protect the baby Zeus" she quickly bowed to Zeus. Who nodded in agreement?

Zeus said "The sky's at bay. That sounds like. No" he, Poseidon and Hades shard a look

Percy said helpfully "So all we have to do is stop you from messing up, no problem"

Zeus replied sounding annoyed "it's not me I didn't do anything", a bunch of campers looked at him disbelievingly.

He was about to retort before I said "Lord Zeus, no-one is blaming you" I shot a glance at the campers who looked away, before continuing "but you're not the only lord of the sky"

Zeus said one word "Ouranos", Chiron nodded sending whispers around the pavilion

Then Annabeth said "that's all well but what about the line about one making their way to an endless day"

Hades chuckling said "my dear for a child of wisdom you're not very wise, I thought what it meant would be obvious, it means someone dies"

With Hades words the camp went silent ever with the fear of losing more of their friends or with the calmness that Hades said it with.

Ok so now we know the basics of the prophecy all that is left is to decide who is to go on it."

Percy started speaking "bu"

"Child of fire" said Hephaestus cutting Percy off "sounds like a job for my Leo"

Athena said "well it's obvious who I shall send" Percy opened his mouth to speak but closes it again as Athena continued "Annabeth, my daughter, architect of Olympus will you accept the quest"

Annabeth said with a smile on her face at the thought of another quest "yes mum, I accept the quest"

For a third time Percy tried to speak but was cut off as Artemis said "And from my hunt I shall send my lieutenant, Thalia" she turned to Hephaestus "but if your child should try anything, I will return him in pieces."

I said "well now we know who fo" but before I could complete my sentence Percy blurted out "Yes, but who is the goddess of heroes, and dad you have a daughter". I looked down, Poseidon and Amphitrite stared at each other, Zeus had a look of shock and terror on his face and lastly Artemis who had a gleeful and exited face and looked like she was about to break out the popcorn

I sighed and said "all campers please go to your cabins with your parents" looking at my dad and Amphitrite "Poseidon and Amphitrite please accompany me and Percy to the big house".

(Percy's P.O.V.)

Confused I started walking with Chiron towards the big house. Just then Annabeth came running over to us.

Poseidon looked at her and said "Annabeth, please we need to talk to Percy alone".

Annabeth said "Don't worry Lord Poseidon, I already know"

"h-how" stammered Poseidon"

"What" I said angrily "what does everyone know except me?"

"It was a little obvious Lord Poseidon" she said "only child of the sea born in centuries and the best hero this camp has ever seen" when Annabeth said that, I felt my cheeks flush a bright red, luckily no-one else noticed.

We entered the big house and Chiron gestured for me to sit and I did looking at my father he said "Percy it's time we told you something"

I said sounding angry which was understandable the amount I had been through "What now"

Looking at me with a pained expression almost as if he was afraid of what my reaction would be "you're not mine and sally's son"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that was chapter 3, sorry it wasn't as good as the previous ones it tried to make it as interesting as possible
> 
> Please Comment and I look forward to next time


	4. Change

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors note:
> 
> *Disclaimer*
> 
> In living room
> 
> wmbsk17: so Annabeth I thought I told Percy that I'm only righting a fanfic?
> 
> I shot a glare at him
> 
> Percy: don't look at me
> 
> Annabeth: yeh he did
> 
> wmbsk17: Then why are you here
> 
> Annabeth: To make sure you remember that and that you don't make me look dumb
> 
> wmbsk17: would I ever
> 
> Annabeth / Percy: Yes
> 
> Ok i'm not Rick i don't own Percy Jackson
> 
> Well here's chapter 4 enjoy

(Percy's P.O.V.)

I looked at my dad shaking I stammered "wh-what" breathing heavily I continued uncertainly "but you are my dad"

My dad said "Yes, Percy I am"

I said "then why"

Trotting over Chiron said "I'm afraid that's not what he meant"

"Then what" I said slightly afraid of what I might hear.

Poseidon replied "I meant" pausing he continued "I'm sorry Percy but I meant sally isn't your mum"

Suddenly a voice rang out of nowhere saying "about time"

Looking around I wondered who had spoken, that was answered when my dad who had an angry look on his face, reached out his hand and pulled a young looking man out of what seemed to be thin air I gasped as I recognised him.

"You're him" I stuttered "the boy who used to torment me and make me dress as a girl" (see lady necromancers 'little miss Manhattan')

"Lord Triton" Annabeth said bowing

"That's right lil' sis" pausing to see what I did he continued "did you miss me, gosh you look a lot prettier than last time I saw you, what are you in love who's the lucky fellow"

Angrily Percy yelled "for the last time I'm not your sister, I'm not even a girl"

Annabeth gripped my hand in an attempt to calm me down, I begrudgingly sat down.

"My dad continued "now if there are no more interruptions" pausing to look at Triton, who just shrugged "We'll Percy as I said Sally isn't your real mum"

I stammered "No Your lying, you must be"

Annabeth whispered in my ear "I'm sorry Percy" as she squeezed my hand tighter.

Chiron bowing said "Poseidon isn't lying, sally wasn't your mother"

I stammered "Then who"

Looking at Amphitrite who nodded Chiron said "Percy your real mom is Amphitrite"

"That's not possible" I said "I'm not a god"

Chiron replied "True but at the same time" Pausing to think he said "well I'm not entirely sure of all the details myself, its best Poseidon tells you.

Poseidon looked at me and said "Percy it was many years ago, Triton had been born a few hundred centuries previous and Amphitrite had fallen pregnant. We were so happy all we ever wanted was a girl"

Triton grumbled and Poseidon shot him an annoyed look

I said confused "D-Daughter"

"yes" Poseidon continued "she was going to have a baby girl, but then someone told my fool of a brother that I wanted to overthrow him and after all that we have been through he believed it and despite my attempts to persuade him other whys he decide to place a curse, not upon me but on my unborn child he renounced her immortality to begin with but, he didn't stop there".

Confused I said "but you said you had a daughter, where is she"

Smirking Triton said "you haven't guessed"

Annabeth muttered "seaweed brain"

For the first time Amphitrite spoke "he turned my little girl into a boy

"But whe-" then it hit me and I felt my world claps I muttered "no, it can't be"

Poseidon said "I'm sorry Percy but it is"

I shook my head tears began running down my face as I realised they weren't lying, and I sprinted out the room.

(Poseidon's P.O.V.)

I was upset I told my son um daughter gahh stupid Zeus the truth about what happened and he ran. Just then Dionysus walked in looking as if he'd only just woken up which he probably had.

Dionysus said "A good Anna Bell's finally died to".

I ran at him, he looked so terrified, I was only going to slam his head up his, well you get the idea. At least until my wife came over and grabbed my shoulder I backed up still glaring at Dionysus. Unfortunately for Dionysus no one saw fit to restrain Annabeth as she went flying towards him. She landed on his chest knocking him over and clawing at him.

Sliding cautious around them, I quickly exited the room to find Percy, it's not that I was afraid of Annabeth, because I'm not afraid of anything, get it, nothing it's just she's a bit scary. Well anyway after I had left the big house I quickly started heading to the beach as that's where I know Percy would be.

(Percy's P.O.V.)

I was running, not even paying attention to where I was going. I ran so fast I was crying, tears streaming down my face. It felt like I was running for hours but I knew it could only be mere minutes. I arrived where I was heading. It was the beach where me and Annabeth spent all our time. I sat down on the floor. I had never felt so confused and betrayed. I felt like they should have told me. I sat there for several minutes slowly curling myself into a ball, crying. For the first time since I was really young, I was crying

(Poseidon's P.O.V.)

I approached the top of one of the sand dunes which surrounded the beach. What I saw deeply upset me. On the shoreline I saw Percy curled up. I slowly approached him, not wanting to startle him. When I was near I sat down and placed my hand gently on his shoulder. He looked up at me. I could see his bloodshot eyes, his face streamed with tears. I moved closer and pull him into a hug, which he returned quite to my surprise. I wiped a tear of his face.

He said between sobs "Why dad" pausing he said "why did you never tell me"

I replied "I'm sorry Percy, I wanted to its just, well you know my brother"

"Oh, I know how stupid, that thick brother of yours is" Percy said starting to become hysteric "don't get me started on how much I hate that miserable old" as he tried to say the last word a large clap of thunder could be heard echoing around the camp, The old G- sorry my brother clearly heard Percy's words. I held him tighter saying "shhh Percy, sleep". I felt his body begin to grow heavy as he began to struggle to stay awake, but soon he was fast asleep.

I carried Percy to my cabin. I gently placed him on his bed and pulled his covers up over him.

I leant over kissing his head gently and Sayed "I love you, Tiara"

Percy opened his eyes slightly and Sayed "Dad, who's Tiara"

I Sayed smiling "Tiara, my darling is your real name"

I knew he had more questions but he needed sleep and I had matters to discuss with my brother. So I put my hand on his head and he went straight to sleep. Little did I know that that was the last time I would ever see Percy.

I'm very tempted to end here, but hey I'm going to give you a bit more

(Percy's P.O.V.)

All I could think to myself was what a weird dream he had, my father told me I was actually a girl and my mum wasn't even my mum. It was so obvious it was a dream seriously I think I'd know if I was a girl. Then an odd thought came to my head, what did I do yesterday if that was all just a dream.

As these thoughts ran through my head, I became aware of a large weight on my upper body, below my neck. I tried to knock the weight of but it wouldn't budge. I sat up but it didn't move. When I sat up I felt a thick mass of what felt like thin string all smooth and silky. I thought spiders, after all would an infestation of giant spiders be the weirdest thing we've had here, I flipped out of my bed grapping Riptide from my trousers which I left hanging over the bed. I looked at the bed but there was nothing there, the cabin as usual was completely empty. Then a thought came into my head, no I couldn't be, could I.

I walked over into the cabins bathroom. Looking down at the floor afraid of what I might see, I slowly raised my head and screamed.

(Annabeth's P.O.V.)

I woke to a high pitched screaming. I quickly rushed out of my bed, following the screaming I soon arrived outside Percy's cabin. I knocked on the door and said "Hey Percy, you ok"

The door to my surprise opened and all I could see was a quick flash of long jet black hair, which faded into a see green at the ends before I got pulled inside. All I could think was, why is there a girl in my boyfriend's cabin. I looked at her angrily and was about to ask who she was when she said "Annabeth it's me"

I was confused, but then it clicked "Pe-Percy is that you"

"Well du wise girl" she said, which just proved to me the she was Percy only he called me Percy

I stammered "bu, wha" at a complete loss for words.

She replied "I'm not sure what happened and I remember everything"

Just then a look of realisation came on Percy's as she said "Zeus"

I asked "what does Zeus have to do with this"

She replied "I insulted him and he respawned by – well you can see"

I said slightly confused "he respawned by lifting your curse, how is that revenge"

"I know" she said as she started laughing "my dad is going to be happy now"

"So um- what should I call you know" I said to get off the conversation before she insulted Zeus again.

"I hadn't really thought about it after all who thinks they're going to wake up as a girl" She said

"Um" I said slowly "a girl thinks that she'll wake up as a girl"

She just said "oh" as she realised how stupid she must have been not to realise it"

"Well any way, what should we call you after all we can't call you Percy now" I said

"Well I suppose" pausing she continued "Tiara, that's what you can call me, because my dad says that was meant to be my name"

"Tiara" I said "yes, it has a nice ring to it"

I paused and then realised something "Per, sorry Tiara were meant to be at the Big House for the quest"

I started heading to the door until Tiara blushing, said "Annabeth, I kind off don't have any clothes"

Smirking I dragged Tiara out of her cabin towards the Aphrodite cabin.

(Percy/Tiara's P.O.V.)

It took around an hour but I finally escaped, after Annabeth had explained how I was a new camper and that all my clothes had been burned or ripped by monsters. I left with a black top and blue skinny jeans and an orange camp T-shirt, I also got a beautiful white and sea green dress despite the complaints about how unstylish it was. I also got several um, other clothes which I accepted only begrudgingly. They also tried to give me make up but I refused, I may now be a girl but I will not, I repeat will not were any makeup.

When I left I was wearing the camp shirt and a pair of jeans. My hair was down at the middle of my back and my eyes seemed to be a much lighter shade of sea green.

I saw Annabeth and shot her a joking glare she walked over and said "wow, Tiara you look, stunning"

I blushed and quickly said "well know that's over we best get to the Big House they'll be wondering where they were.

We walked in silence not sure what to say. When we got to the Big House I saw that Leo and Thalia where already there, Leo clutching his stomach as if he had tried to make a move on Thalia.

As I approached them Leo came up and said "hey beautiful, what you doing here" I made a disgusted face and Annabeth walked over to him he said "oh hey Annabeth, who's you friend" and with that Annabeth slapped him.

"What was that for" Leo asked clearly annoyed

"That, was for trying to make a move on my girlfriend" Annabeth replied

Thalia looked up and Leo said "but what about Percy"

Thalia looking at me realised who I was, she stammered "Percy"

"Hey, Thalia" I said conforming it

Leo looked slightly disgusted at the fact that he just tried to make a move on one of his best friend, as Thalia said "but how"

Thankfully Annabeth replied "Zeus"

At that moment before Thalia could go any further Chiron trotted in and said "ah, good to see that your all here, and Percy please on this quest try not to annoy any more gods"

I was about to ask how when Chiron said "we still don't know who the last three members of the quest are"

I said whilst looking at Annabeth "we might be able to help with Horus and Isis, but I don't know what is meant by the warrior of the dead"

Annabeth looked agitated said "well I do know who it is"

Chiron said "now isn't the time to discuss what you're talking about, you have a quest to go on"

I nodded in agreement. As we all stood up and started heading towards the camp boarder Leo asked "so where are we actually going"

Annabeth said "Boston" smirking she continued "to get my cousin"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that was chapter 3, little long but I wanted the quest to start hope your still awake
> 
> Please Comment and I look forward to next time


	5. Doorways

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors note:
> 
> *Disclaimer*
> 
> Door knocks
> 
> I open it, Tiara, Annabeth, Thalia, and Leo are standing there
> 
> Tiara: where have you been?
> 
> wmbsk17: Sorry I had some very important exams
> 
> Annabeth: great, tell me what did you thought of question 6b
> 
> Tiara: that doesn't matter, just don't do it again
> 
> wmbsk17: can't promise that
> 
> (Leo's hand go on fire, grabs my throat)
> 
> Leo: BURN!!!
> 
> so yeh, i'm back and in case you didn't already know this, i'm not Rick and i do not own anything related to Percy Jackson
> 
> Well anyway here's the new chapter, enjoy.

 

(Annabeth's P.O.V.)

"What does your cousin have to do with the prophecy" said Thalia

"My family has had dealings with the gods for centuries" I paused, thinking of how to describe it "My brother is an Einherjar, a warrior of the honored dead and the demigod son of Frey"

Tiara looked confused saying "but Frey is a Norse god and they can't be real, can they"

I said before saying "Hey Seaweed brain, we have had run-ins with the Roman and Egyptian gods, as well as our own Greek Gods" I looked at her expecting for her to understand what I was saying, but as usual she still looked confused so I continued "So, is it so unlikely that there are more gods out there from the ancient pantheons"

All Tiara said was "Oh" as she realized that, and I shook my head in exasperation.

"Um" Thalia said "has anyone thought of how we are going to get to Boston"

"Walk" Tiara suggested, which earned her a slap over the head from me.

Laughing I started walking down the road, thinking if we could walk to the nearest town then we could get a train.

(Tiara's P.O.V.)

We had been walking down the same road for nearly an hour, it was too quiet and I was half expecting a monster to jump out of a ditch, and I suppose slightly hoping for it, I, was, bored.

I caught up with Annabeth and said "How much longer"

She replied somewhat confused "we should have arrived at a town, around ten minutes ago and there's absolutely know cars or people and this place is normally quite busy"

I looked around and saw a clearing leading to a hill, I ran to as I looked at it I stopped dead on my feet, shocked I said "That's not possible, is it" I turned and seeing Annabeth's questioning look, I pointed up at the top, were beside a pine tree stood, Chiron? Standing exactly where he had been when we left, she looked up and gasped, stammering something like "bu-but". For some reason I felt that I had to go to him, so I started walking up I could hear the others moving with me. And then.

(Annabeth's P.O.V.)

I was still standing shocked, looking at the hill where Chiron stood frozen. I kept standing there looking at him until I saw a movement in front of me, looking down I saw Tiara and the others moving towards the hill with dreamy, glazed expression on their face. I was about to stop them, but then they reached the hill as they step onto the bass of it I saw a wave ripple out from where they stood and they moved no more.

It soon grew cold, the silence greater without my companions. Looking around I saw the trees which would normally be shivering in the wind stand, still, the leaves flying in the air trapped in a breeze it was as if time itself was standing still.

The eerie silence was at last cracked, but not by a friend. A hoarse laughter rang throw the clearing, as the air rippled and a man appeared. A man with two heads. Janus.

"You" I said accusingly

"Well done, daughter of Athena" one of the heads said smirking

"What did you do to my friends?" I barked at him

"Nothing" said the second of Janus' heads, the other head looking me right in the eyes said "Yet"

"What do you want?" I asked staring to get annoyed.

"What do we want" said one head, "What do we always want" the other said, the first head said "We are Janus", the second head continued "God of Doorways, and choices", looking at each other then turning towards me again the heads said in unison "We want a choice"

I looked at them starting to get worried, whilst Janus never did anything his coming had always for me, heralded pain and despair.

His first head continued "What will you choose", the second one said "love or sacrifice, eternal death or hellish life"

"What does that mean" I snapped at them, but my words were useless, Janus bowed his heads and disappeared in a spiraling tower of smoke, which hung in the air. I screamed in anger and ran at the smoke but it was pointless, he was gone and everyone was still frozen.

I yelled into the smoke "but what about everyone, how am I supposed to make a decision if I'm stuck in here", they clearly heard me because the pillar of smoke spiraled out, spreading across the clearing. As it spread out the point where it started cleared and as it did a warm brilliant light burst throw the air and revealed a fantastic blue sky, clear of the clouds. When the smoke had cleared I looked over, Chiron was still frozen, but Tiara who had been the first to freeze shook her head and looked at me confused I looked at her just as confused. The others started to look around as whatever had affected them wore off.

"Ok so all we have to do is find the neari-" I started but was interrupted when a pulse of energy burst from the centre of the clearing pushing out and dissolving the clearing around us. As the clearing dissolved we found ourselves on a forest road, and ahead I saw a sign it read 'Welcome to Port Jefferson', I smiled we had reached a town and I knew that now we were hear it would be easy to get to the other side of the water. But still I was worried, not by the death prophesised by Janus but by the Life he spoke of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that's it for this chapter, sorry about the delay as i said i had a bunch of exams but thats me until march, so i should be updating more regularly. I also just want to say that I have started another story which should be up next week it called What If?
> 
> Please, two minutes. I'll kill a dragon. My life will get infinitely better Or that's what he thought What if hiccup had killed toothless? Would he be welcomed by the hooligan tribe? Would he embrace fame or sink into a pit of dispare? What if?
> 
> Please Comment and I look forward to next time


	6. By the docks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors note  
> *Disclaimer*  
> Okay guys (and girls) I'm not called Rick, at least I think so.  
> So here you go people chapter 6

(Tiara's P.O.V.)

So there we sitting with cups of coffees I was growing inpatient the fairy was meant have arrived an hour previous. I sat there tapping my foot for a further hour before I'd had enough I stood up and went off for a walk coffee in hand. The sky was darkening as I turned a corner, this town has boring, no monsters, no blue food, no tap dancing satyrs, nothing.  
I was fed up so turning around I was about to return to the café when out of the corner of my eye I saw a blur, but when I turned the street was empty. I would have dismissed it as my imagination if not for the smell, the cats running away, the garbage can being thrown at me oh and a figure robed in black beckoning towards me. I was suspicious but something about the figure seemed familiar, so after glancing around I approached the figure.  
When I neared the figure, I could tell that it was a female and from her posture not just any, this was a goddess. The goddess reached up and brought down her hood to reveal, grey eyes and blonde hair and features much like Annabeth's but much older.

"Hi," I said coolly as you can if you ran into the goddess who hates you the most on the corner of an abandoned dark alley "Why are you gracing this dark soggy alley with your presence"  
"That young Jackson is a good question" replied Athena

(Thalia's P.O.V.)

"Thalia wake up" shouted Annabeth, "the boat is here". I grunted rolling over muttering curses towards Annabeth's health. I opened my eyes to find Leo's face beside mine, I shrieked launching my fist it made contact with his face sending him off the bench we were lying on.  
He got up and grunted "what you do that for?"  
I got up glare angrily "I wouldn't have needed to, male if you hadn't been so obsessed with getting into bed with me"  
Leo looked at me just as angry as I was, he replied "you hunters think you're so high and mighty, well I hate to inform you not every male wants to get into bed with you"  
It was at this point that I decided to spring at Leo quite forgetting to draw my sword, as I started to pound him into the ground.

(Tiara's P.O.V.)

So", I said, "are you going to be standing there all day or are you going to tell me"  
Athena looked at me shaking her head, she said "what my daughter sees in you I don't know"  
Just tell me already", we had been standing there for close to an hour the boat must be here and I was getting annoyed.  
She nodded "well it seems that you have not changed at all, but I don't want to waste more time with you than I have to"a

I said "so get on with it I'd rather not be here either"

Choosing to ignore my rudeness, she continued "there is a time coming when you and my daughter must make a decision between each other and this quest, I already know what she will choose but it is you that must decide"  
I looked at her my eyes wide "wha-"  
She looked straight into my eyes as the air around her seemed to shimmer "decide Jackson, decide"  
I realised what was happening just in time, for as I closed my eyes there was a blinding flash of gold and Athena was gone. Her last words wrung upon the air, as a piercing scream ripped across the town.  
One thought crossed my mind as I turned to run towards the docks 'Annabeth'

(Annabeth's P.O.V)

I looked on in dismay this was only our first day and already Thalia and Leo where already at each other's necks. The two were rolling around on the floor each landing punches on the other, Thalia with her hands around Leo's neck smashing his head into the ground. This was the moment that an out of breath Tiara choose to turn up.  
Clutching her sides, she said between breaths "Annabeth, are you oka-", she ground to a halt as she saw what was happening.  
She leaped forward as if infused with a fresh supply of energy flipping over the struggling pair grabbing Thalia and flipping her into the air to land against a wall. I rushed over to her as Leo got unsteadily up from the ground and moved over to a bench. Thalia looked fine surprising from the force of her collision  
Thalia looked up at me a little dazed, and said "Damn Anna, you girlfriend is strong"  
I smirked helping Thalia up I whispered "don't you go getting any ideas, she's mine". Thalia just smiled back, one of those innocent smiles that no one believes.  
"If you insist Anna" she said sounding slightly disappointed. I started to laugh and my old friend joined in, as we looked at Tiara who was standing slightly aware confused. Our mirth was interrupted as a horn sounded. The ship was about to depart.  
As I started jogging to the ship I turned around seeing the others gathering up their belongings I thought id give them some incentive, I yelled back "hurry up, last one to the ship has to kiss Leo"  
They all looked at him and ran leaving an embarrassed Leo in behind as he ran to the ship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK yal I'm back, I'm gonna try to update some more. So please comment and see yah soon

**Author's Note:**

> Well that's the first chapter, please can you review and I would appreciate if you could give me some O.C. or things you would like to see in future chapters. And please don't be too harsh this is my first fanfiction


End file.
